Digimon: Torn Dimensions
by lollipopgirl16
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Takato, Henry, and Rika defeated the the D-reaper and saved Jeri. What will happen when a mysterious girl enters the picture? What happens when kids from different dimensions start popping out of computers?(I don't own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is the first fanfiction that I am posting on the internet, so if I make a mistake please don't be a hater. This has to do with the characters of Digimon seasons 1-4, so if you haven't watched one of them, then you won't really know what's going on.**

 **Rika: Get on with it.**

 **Author: I'm just informing the readers of what they will be reading. Besides, I'm sure they'll like it.**

 **Big Brother: That's because you're the best fanfic writer ever.**

 **Author: *blushes* I bet there are better authors than me.**

 **Big Brother: I doubt it.**

 **Author: Oh, just get out of here!**

 **Rika: Now about that story...**

 **Author: Right! So the story will have to do with Takato/Jeri, Rika/Ryo, which are two very underrated couples-**

 **Rika: I said GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Author: Okay, okay. This is chapter 1 of 'Digimon: Torn Dimensions'!**

Rika, Takato, and Henry were having a picnic at the park.

"Why don't I lay down the blanket?", Takato asked as he took the red and white checkered blanket out of Rika's hands.

"Thanks", Rika said as he laid it down on the grass.

"Woah, did Rika just say 'thank you'?" Henry asked, surprised by his friend's uncharacteristic comment.

"Anything for my dream girl", Takato sarcastically said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut it, Goggle-head!" , she yelled.

"And she's back to normal", Henry said, smiling, amused by his friends. As Jeri walked towards them, she bumped into a girl listening to music through earbuds.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-", Jeri said before she was cut off.

"Hey, don't worry about it", the girl said. She walked away and passed picnicing friends. She looked back at them before she seemed to glitch out of existence. Jeri walked over to her friends, not realizing what had happened.

"Hi, guys!", Jeri cheerfully said.

"Oh, hey Jeri", Henry said, giving Takato a suspicious glance. Takato was blushing and playing with his sweater pocket.

"Hi, Takato!", Jeri smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh. Uh, hey, Jeri", Takato said, a little startled.

"I just wanted to give you guys something", she said as she started rummaging through her bag. She held out three heart-shaped lockets."Ever since you saved me from the D-reaper a few weeks ago, I felt I had to repay you, all of you, in some way. These lockets represent our friendship. I even gave Kazu and Kenta ones!"

"Mines green", Henry said, looking at Jeri with admiration(he felt Takato glare at him slightly),

"Like vegetables", Jeri explained(I know vegetables is a lame example, but I couldn't think of anything else). "They may taste horrible at times, but they will always keep you healthy!"

"Mines blue", Rika said as she opened the locket to a picture of all of the tamers and their digimon.

"Like the ocean", Jeri nodded. "A very beautiful place, but only the strongest boats can survive it's harsh weather."

"And mines...red", Takato said as he looked at the picture, longing to see Guilmon again.

"Like a flame", Jeri said a little sadly. "Strong and confident, but if enough water is splashed onto it, it dims. Thankfully we're here to keep that fire burning."

"Thanks, Jeri", Takato said, looking into Jeri's beautiful caramel eyes.

"Oh, Takato!", Jeri said, pulling him into a hug. "Don't cry!"

"I-it's just I really miss G-Guilmon!", Takato sobbed.

"I know...", Jeri whispered as she wiped his tears. He slowly stopped crying.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you", he said as he took a golden colored heart-shaped locket out of his pocket. He hung it around her neck.

"Oh, Takato!", Jeri gasped.

"Golden, like a lion's heart", Takato said sadly. "Brave and strong, but cowardly and scared." Jeri broke into tears, causing Takato to start sobbing again. They held onto each other as they cried. Rika felt a few tears leak from her eyes. Henry and even Rika walked over to them and hugged them. Somewhere far away, someone heard their tears and longed to cry with them.

-Dark Ocean, Digital World-

The girl stood there, listening to the faint cries of the digidestined far away. She wanted to cry badly, but she couldn't. Not here in this place. Here, you had to be strong in order to survive. Her pitch black hair blew slightly in the wind, her galaxy-like eyes fixed hard on the shadows.

"You'll never get them", she said, her voice sounding deadly and glaring hard enough to make anyone on Earth tremble. Only she wasn't on Earth.

"Is that so?", came a voice just as deadly, but it had a strange sweetness to it, as if it were poisonous. "I think you are quite mistaken, my love."

"I am not your love", she growled.

"None of them even have their digimon", the voice said, ignoring her comment. "They have no power against me."

"We'll see about that", she said glaring harder at the unknown source of the voice. "Their friendship and love will always outmatch your cruelty." The vision blurred, and she was back in the park, looking at the crying group of hugging friends. Her eyes softened. She was going to help them, she just had to. But she was going to need help.

 **Author: So there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short, but I thought that was the best place to end it. Again, please don't be a hater. Please review!**

 **Big Brother: Do you want me to make you a sandwich? All that typing must make you really hungry.**

 **Author: I SAID GET OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Again,I don't own Digimon or most of the characters, except my OC which won't even be in this chapter. I know that someone asked for Rika/Takato, and I must say, they are kinda cute together, but I just can't. Other than 1 awkward moment between them in the anime, there really isn't any proof. I would feel really bad for Jeri and Ryo if I did that. I do respect opinions though, unlike most of the internet. Besides, imagine Rika's reaction if she saw the fan art.**

 **Rika: *on a computer* OH MY GOSH I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**

 **Author: See what I mean? Well, anyways, this is chapter two of "Digimon: Torn Dimensions"!**

After their not-so-happy picnic, Takato went home to his parents' bakery. He went up to his room and sighed when he saw a picture of Guilmon sitting on his desk. He sat down and started clicking away at his computer. He heard two voices come from from his digivice.

"Are you sure it is wise to rip open the space and time continuum?", came the voice of an old man.

"I have to do this, Gennai", came the voice of a young girl.

"It is very risky", the old man said. "If things don't go the way you plan, all dimensions will be destroyed."

"I would risk anything to save the life of one person, and I'll do the same for every existing person", the girl said. "Besides, it's my duty to protect the digidestined." Takato's mouth hang open, to confused to speak. "Takato? Takato, you're going to be part of something big soon. You have to prepare for-" the girl's voice was cut off by static.

The ground started shaking. Takato looked out of his window. It looked like someone had torn the sky in half. He heard worried shouts coming from outside. His computer screen started flashing. A group of kids fell out of his computer in a heap.

"We have got to stop landing like that", groaned a blonde boy who looked about Takato's age.

"Hey, T.J.? Do you mind?", said a purple-red headed boy with goggles from underneath the blonde.

"Would you mind getting off of me, Davis?", asked a girl with brown hair from underneath the boy wearing goggles.

"Can you get off of me, Kari?", asked a girl with long purple hair from underneath the brunette.

"Guys...can't...breathe", moaned a blue haired boy from underneath all of them while thinking 'This is torture'.

"Are you guys okay?", asked a brown haired boy standing to the side who looked about ten.

"Uh...", Takato said, very confused. The group of kids finally noticed him and struggled to get up.

"Ow...", said the blue haired boy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who are you?", Takato asked.

"I'm Davis", the boy with goggles pointed to himself. "This is Kari, Ken, Yolei, T.A., and Cody."

"My name is T.K.", the blonde glared at Davis. The others laughed, and T.K. joined their laughter.

"Right", Davis said, trying to hide his anger and embarrassment. "So where are we, anyways?"

"In my bedroom, if it isn't obvious", Takato said, still confused.

"I knew that", Davis said, getting more embarrassed.

"Stay here, I need to call my friends", Takato said as he left the room.

-Rika's House-

Rika was in an online monster card tournament. She did this to pass the time and so she wouldn't think about Renamon. She was just back from the picnic and she was already winning. 'Just this last card and victory is mine' she thought. Before she clicked 'enter', the ground started shaking, and she fell over. Her computer started blinking on and off and it was making weird noises. Rika put her back to the wall as she stared in horror. A group of kids suddenly fell out of the computer and the shaking stopped.

"Ow, my head", moaned a boy wearing a backwards hat and goggles.

"Where are we, Takuya?", said a little boy wearing a large orange hat.

"Am I the only one who notices there's a girl over there who looks like she about to throw up?", a boy wearing a bandana said calmly. Rika glared at him as she slowly stood up.

"Who are you and why are you here?", Rika asked cautiously.

"I'm Takuya, and this is Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Koji", the boy wearing goggles said, pointing to each kid in turn. "Oh, and that's Koichi. As for why we're here, I don't know."

"Well, Goggle-head", Rika said, returning to her usual self. "Did you know that you interrupted my monster card tournament? And I was about to win, too."

"Are you serious?!", Takuya almost tripped in shock. "A bunch of strangers randomly show up in your house and that's what yore worried about?!"

" Whatever", Rika smirked.

"This girl is starting to remind me of someone", Zoe said, glancing at Koji, "but I don't know who." Koji rolled his eyes.

"I'd better go call my friends", Rika said as she walked towards the door.

"With an attitude like that, I wouldn't expect you to have any friends", Koji muttered under his breath. Rika stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"With an attitude like that, I wouldn't expect you to have any friends, either", Rika glared at him. Koichi noticed the tension between Rika and his twin as she walked out of the room.

-Ryo's House-

Ryo was trying very hard to click the send button. He was trying to send an email to Rika to tell her his feelings for her. Everyday Ryo would sit there for hours trying to force himself to click the send button. Ryo reread the email:

'Rika,

I know that after you read this, you'll probably stop what you're doing, walk over to my house, and punch me hard in the stomach. To be honest, this is very difficult to say, and that's why I'm emailing you. Every time I've called you beautiful, I wasn't being sarcastic. To me, you're the most beautiful girl in both the real world and the Digital World. What I'm trying to say is, well, I think I'm in love with you, if not, falling in love with you. Every time I think about you I smile. Every time I see you I want to cry. I don't know how to explain how I feel about you, but I think it's love.

-Ryo'

'Don't be an idiot, Ryo' he thought to himself, tears swelling in his eyes. 'She'll never love you! So why love her?!'

"Oh, just get a grip already!", he shouted at himself, slamming his fists on the keyboard. The computer made weird noises and he looked at it. The screen was covered in codes. He heard a voice coming from the computer.

"Oh, no, no, no", came the voice of an old man. "He has enough problems already. He doesn't need a couple of kids making fun of him."

"Uh...", Ryo said, dumbfounded.

"I'll just have to send the older ones", the voice said. A few more codes popped up on the computer screen. The ground started to shake, causing Ryo to fall over. The computer screen started to glow, and 7 teenagers fell out of the screen.

"Ow, my head...", said a boy with extremely large brown hair.

"I'm surprised you can feel your head through all that hair", said a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Mimi!", the boy with giant hair shouted.

"What?", the girl with pink hair asked, totally clueless.

"Guys, where are we?", a girl with shoulder length orange hair asked.

"I don't know...", said the boy with slightly spiked red hair. Ryo looked very dazed and confused. The boy with giant hair heard the computer beep. He looked at it and started reading Ryo's email. His eyes went wide.

"Tai, what are you doing?", the girl with orange hair asked. Ryo snapped out of his daze.

"Don't read that email!", Ryo shouted making everyone look at him.

"C-calm down", Tai said, noticing Ryo's anger. "I-I didn't mean any harm-"

"That's the most embarrassing thing I have ever written! In fact, what you just read was my deepest secret!", Ryo shouted in anger.

"If we all calm down I'm sure we could just talk things out", said a boy with blue hair. Tai whispered something in the girl's(with orange hair) ear. She looked at Ryo with sympathy.

"Joe's right", she said as she sat down next to Ryo. "My name is Sora."

"I-I'm Ryo", Ryo said hesitantly.

"It's okay, you can tell me", Sora said, earning a confused look from Ryo. "I wasn't given the crest of love for nothing."

"Well, there's this girl named Rika", Ryo whispered into Sora's ear, not knowing what else to do.

"Mmhmm", Sora encouraged him.

"I first met her at a monster card tournament, where I beat her. I met her again in the Digital World, and being her competitive, hot-headed self, she got upset and acted like she hated me...", he continued whispering to her for a few minutes. "And that leads up to now, where I feel like jumping for joy whenever I see her." Ryo sighed with relief.

"Feel better?",Sora asked.

"Much", Ryo nodded, feeling the weight of the secret being lifted off of his shoulder. "If you'd excuse me, I have to call my friends."

-Henry's House-

Henry was working on a history assignment, since he was behind in school because of the Digimon stuff. 'Dumb D-reaper. Now I have extra homework!' He thought about Terriermon and tears swelled in his eyes.

"Hendwey?" Suzy said.

"Huh?", Henry said, realizing he was lost in thought for a few minutes.

"Hendwey, da computers glowing", she said in her little girl voice.

"Huh?!", Henry said again, more urgently this time. The ground started shaking violently. Suzy fell down and started crying. "Suzy!"

The computer was making weird noises, and Henry's digivice was flashing on and off. When the shaking stopped, Henry ran over to Suzy.

"Suzy! Are you okay?", Henry said worriedly as he helped her stand up.

"I'm okay", she said shakily. The computer flashed, and 8 kids fell out of the screen.

"My hair!",a girl wearing a big pink hat complained.

"We just got transported into a completely different world and that's what your worried about?!", said a boy with huge brown hair and goggles.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry if someone wasn't lying on top of me!", the girl yelled.

"Hey, I wouldn't be on top of you if Gennai didn't send us here without warning!", said the girl wearing a blue hat.

"Oh, yeah, so blame it on the old man!", said a boy with dark blue hair.

"That's not what I meant!", the girl hollered at him.

"Guys, can you stop arguing?",asked a little blonde boy wearing a green hat.

"T.K.'s right", said a short boy with spiky red hair. "The logical thing to do is to calm down."

"Now you're starting to sound like Joe", said a boy with styled blonde hair.

"I sound nothing like Joe!", the red head shouted. They continued shouting at each other (except for two little kids trying to calm them down, of course).

"Dees guys make my bwain hurt", Suzy said, causing Henry to laugh.

"Mine, too", Henry said, and Suzy giggled.

"Everyone STOP!", shouted the little blonde. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at him. "This is just like when we went to the Digital World for the first time. You guys were arguing and arguing and arguing! And that didn't get us anywhere, so why should you be arguing now?" The kids who were arguing looked ashamed.

"I think all that arguing tortured those kids over there", said a little girl with short brown hair wearing a whistle around her neck.

"What kids?", said the, as Rika would say, 'goggle-head'.

"Those ones", the little girl pointed to Henry and Suzy. Suzy waved.

"Hewo!", Suzy said cheerfully.

"Suzy, why don't you go play with your dolls, but don't tell Mom or Dad what's going on", Henry said, surprisingly calm.

"Okay!", she said as she bounced off.

"I'm Henry", he smiled.

"I'm Tai", the goggle-head said, "and this is Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and my little sister, Kari."

"Okay, will you please tell me why you're here?", Henry said, his expression turning serious.

"No", Izzy said, "but I know who can." He began typing on his laptop (author: wait, how did the laptop get transported with them? oh, nevrmind. on with the story!). He sent an email. "I asked Gennai why he sent us here." His laptop beeped. He quickly read the email, leaving a disappointed look on his,face. "He said we have to find it out on our own, but we'll have help."

"One question. Who's Gennai?", Henry asked.

"An old friend of ours that lives in the Digital World", Izzy replied. "What do you suppose he meant?"

"Well, he obviously meant that we'll have help", Matt said matter-of-fact.

"I mean who will help us?", Izzy said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll help", Henry offered in a serious tone of voice. 'Maybe I should tell my friends' he thought. "But first, let me call my friends." Suzy bounded into the room holding a box of dolls and doll clothes.

"Wanna pway pwincess pwetty pants?", Suzy asked T.K. and Kari.

"Sure", Kari happily said.

"Sounds like fun", T.K. agreed as they started dressing up the dolls. Henry laughed as he left the room.

 **Author: So there's chapter 2! I want to thank Guilmon530 for pointing out that I forgot to say that I don't own Digimon in the previous chapter. I changed that as soon as I read his post. Or her. So again, I do not own Digimon. If I did, Davis would never became leader and Matt would never marry Sora. Those are only my opinions, I am not saying they have to be yours so don't be offended. I need some ideas on the enemy guy. Is he human? Is he a Digimon? What will he look like? I just don't want the enemy to be a girl. Please review, and as always, don't be a hater.**

 **Big Brother: Hello!**

 **Author: GET OUT OR I SHALL RELEASE RIKA'S WRATH UPON YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hello! I don't own Digimon!**

 **Big Brother: Of course you don't. You're not rich enough too.**

 **Author: Oh, shut it! Chapter three of "Digimon: Torn Dimensions"!**

Rika looked at the number she dialed into the phone. It was Ryo's phone number. She blushed and banged her head on the wall. She turned to see Koji watching her. He walked back inside of her bedroom.

"She's still staring at the phone", he reported to his friends.

"She's been standing there for twenty minutes at least", Takuya said. "What do you think's wrong?"

"Maybe she's trying to call a boy she likes", Zoe said thoughtfully.

"Why would she do that?", J.P. asked. "She said friend, not crush."

"Maybe he is her friend, but she's just to scared to tell him about her feelings because it might ruin their friendship" Zoe said.

"I can hear you!", they heard Rika shout across the hallway. She was blushing furiously. She clicked the call button and heard a voice that almost stopped her heart.

"Hey, Rika", she heard Ryo say. "We need to talk."

"There's a group of random kids that popped out of my computer!", Rika said, not knowing what else to say.

"Me, too", Ryo said, struggling to keep his voice cool. He, too, was blushing hard. "Maybe we should call the others."

"Okay", she said, her heart beating fast. "I'll call Goggle-head and Jeri. You call Henry and the two brainless ones."

"They have names, you know", Ryo nervously laughed.

"Just tell them to meet us at the park, will you?", Rika said as her cheeks grew even redder.

"Sure thing, Wildcat", he said as he hung up. Rika's heart skipped a beat when he called her her nickname that he gave to her, and her cheeks became impossibly red. She dialed Takato's phone number.

"Hey, Rika-", Takato said before he was cut off.

"If there are random kids at your house then meet us at the park!", she shouted before hanging up. She was not in the mood to get ticked off by him. She dialed Jeri's phone number.

"Hi, Rika", came Jeri's cheerful voice.

"I think I have a crush on Ryo!", Rika shouted into the phone. 'That came out of nowhere' she thought as her entire face turned a deep scarlet.

"Rika...", Jeri whispered. 'She finally realized' Jeri thought.

"Just...just meet us at the park, okay?", Rika whispered. She hung up the phone, fighting back tears that were ready to burst from her eyes. She walked into her room, red-faced and teary-eyed.

"Looks like you're not such a wildcat after all", Koji said gently when he saw how emotional Rika was. Tears burst from her eyes and she fell to her knees when he accidentally used her nickname.

"Just shut up!", she screamed through her tears. She started sobbing. "First my father disappears, then my digimon partner is forced to leave me and go back to the Digital World, and now these feelings I have for a stupid boy! I hate him!" She continued sobbing. Zoe walked over to her and hugged her. Rika sobbed into her shirt.

"Shh, shh, everything will be alright", Zoe said as she patted Rika on the back. Rika stopped crying as she calmed herself down.

"I feel so alone...", she whispered. Koichi looked at her. He walked over to the crying figure and kneeled in front of her.

"I know how you feel, and you're not alone", he said as he wiped the tears off of her face. His friends looked at him in shock. Koji looked at his twin brother, and knew what he meant. Both of the twins have suffered lonely lives, causing their lives to be full of darkness, but that changed when they made friends. Koichi smiled warmly at her as he helped her stand up.

"Thank you", she said shakily. "Now lets go to the park."

-Ryo's House-

Ryo dialed Kenta's phone number. It took him awhile to click the call button because he was thinking about Rika.

"Hey, Ryo", Kenta said when Ryo finally called him. "What's up?"

"Some stuff came up and all of the tamers are meeting up at the park", Ryo replied.

"Oh, okay", Kenta said. "Are you okay, Ryo? You don't sound as, well...cool as usual." Ryo blushed. He could never hide something from Kenta.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Stuff."

"Did Rika make you feel bad?"

"What?! She made me feel anything but bad. She made me feel...", Ryo blushed when he realized what he had said.

"You mean you-" Kenta said before he was cut off.

"Yes! I like Rika!", Ryo shouted into the phone. "Could you call Kazu and tell him to meet us at the park?"

"Yeah...sure", Kenta said. Kenta hung up. He felt bad for Ryo. He couldn't believe that someone so cool and easy going could be so nervous.

Ryo put the phone down and walked back into his room where the group of teenagers were waiting.

"Let' go to the park", Ryo said. He lead them out of his house and towards the park.

-The Park-

Takato was waiting for everyone else to show up. Since Rika's message was very brief, he decided it was an emergency and came as quickly as he could. And here he was, waiting for everyone else to show up as he tried to prevent arguing.

"That was MY donut!", Yolei shouted.

"Well, I ate it!", Davis shouted back.

"What are you guys arguing about now?", Takato sighed.

"Something that happened three months ago", Kari said. Another group of kids walked towards them.

"Oh, no! Now there are three goggle-heads?!", a girl moaned. Takato would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rika.

"Hi, Rika!", Takato greeted her.

"Hey, Goggle-head", Rika replied. "Who're they?"

"This is Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Cody", Takato said.

"Where'd they come from?", Rika asked skeptically.

"My computer", Takato said, a little bluntly. Rika sighed knowing that she wouldn't get the answers she wanted out of him. The rest of the tamers walked towards them. "Hey, everybody!" He got a lot of hi's and hellos in reply.

"So, what do we do now?", Henry asked as he looked at the separate groups of digidestined.

"That I can tell you", a voice said, making everyone jump. A girl walked out if the shadows. She had one long braid of glossy pitch black hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans as well as a silver vest and knee high wight boots.

"Who are you?", Henry asked, staring at her in awe.

"I am merely a program", the girl said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was created to protect you. My name is Yin."

"Yin as in Yin and Yang?", Ryo asked curiously.

"Yes, and you could say that there are three Yangs here today", Yin said mysteriously. The digidestined looked at each other, very confused. "There is a great fight coming, and it will help you prepare for it." She swept her bangs to the side, showing her eyes. They were pitch black, but it seemed that millions of stars shone brightly in them.

"Who will we be fighting exactly?", the younger Izzy said. At that moment darkness surrounded them. It wasn't like the comforting darkness of the night. It was a darkness that made you shiver when it's 100 degrees outside. It was a type of darkness that made your worst nightmare a reality. They heard an evil laugh. The digidestined started to scream in pain.

"The darkness! It's taking over everything!", the older Kari screamed.

"Tai! Please don't leave me!", the younger Kari cried.

"No! Their not ready yet! Please, this can't be happening!", Yin said as tears rolled down her face. They heard the evil laugh again.

"Looks like you were too late", came a dark, evil voice.

"No! The light will always defeat the darkness!", Yin shouted through her tears.

"But you are the darkness, sweet Yin", the voice said. "Why don't you stop playing this foolish game and join me?"

"Never!", she shouted as she stood up.

"Such a shame", the voice said. Than a ray of darkness was shot towards the digidestined. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Yin ran as fast as she could and intersected the beam. She collapsed onto the ground. The darkness faded away and they were in the park again. The digidestined stood up and saw Yin's limp body on the ground.

"Yin!", Yin heard a voice say before she faded into unconsciousness.

 **Author: So there's chapter 3! Did Yin die or will she live?**

 **Big Brother: I don't know.**

 **Author: I WASN'T ASKING YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: This is SUPER short. So sorry about that I'm just typing all day long and I want to keep it updated. I don't own Digimon.**

 **Big Brother: It's short but amazing!**

 **Author: GO AWAY!*shoves him in a closet and locks it* Anyways, chapter 4 of "Digimon: Torn Dimensions"!**

Yin was on a hospital bed. Some of the digidestined circled around her with worried faces as the rest of them waited outside.

"So?", the older Kari asked when the nurse entered the room.

"I don't know if she'll survive", the nurse said sadly. At that moment, Yin's head jerked back and she started to moan in pain. The doctor rushed in.

"What's going on?", the doctor asked.

"You'd better go now", the nurse said, but as soon as they got up to leave, Yin grabbed older Kari's wrist firmly.

"She won't let go of me", she said as she struggled to get out of Yin's grip. Yin woke up and looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"Please don't leave me...", Yin whispered and Kari stopped struggling and looked at her. "All people ever do is leave me... No one ever cares about me... I'm always so alone..." Yin started crying, and Kari sat back down beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll stay", Kari said kindly. Yin smiled as the silver tears ran down her cheeks. A bright light blinded them, and every single digidestined inside the hospital and out were watching Yin's childhood.

The digidestined were watching a little girl with chin long black hair and beautiful starry eyes playing with her friends. She was bright and happy and full of laughter. An older girl pushed her over.

"You don't belong here", the older girl sneered. The other kids around her started laughing. Little Yin looked to her friends for help, but they took a step back. She started crying. As she grew older, she was always the girl in the shadows that no one noticed. She would cry and everyone would walk right past her. She was constantly getting abandoned by her "friends". She would always sneak out at night and stare at the stars. That's when she truly felt at home. One night, a strange old man walked up to her.

"Gennai", Kari gasped. The vision continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Who are you?", the young Yin asked.

"The question is, who are you?", the old man replied.

"I'm nobody", Yin sighed sadly.

"You are both right and wrong", Gennai said, earning a confused look from Yin. "You may not be human, but you are still a person."

"What do mean I'm not human?", Yin asked.

"You are a program created for a specific purpose", Gennai said. Yin almost fell over.

"You're a liar!", she shouted through tears. "I am human! I do belong here!"

"You know you're just lying to yourself", Gennai said sympathetically. Yin calmed down.

"Than what is my purpose?", she whispered.

"To protect", Gennai said.

"To protect who?" Yin asked quietly.

"You'll know that in time", Gennai said as she handed her a necklace. It was the crest of darkness. "We'll meet again." And with that' he vanished.

The vision continued on. In the morning, Yin got in a fight with her parents. The next day, she went missing. Her parents searched for months until they gave up the search. They saw her mother crying thinking that Yin died. The vision ended like no time had passed.

"Oh, Yin... I'm so sorry", Kari said sadly. Yin tried to sit up, but Kari pushed back down. "You need to rest."

"What's wrong with me?", Yin asked quietly.

"A few broken ribs, but nothing to major", Kari lied.

"What's wrong with me?", she repeated. "I always think I belong, but I don't." She got out of bed and stood up.

"Get back in the bed before you hurt yourself!", the nurse said as she pushed back down.

"The children...of...light", she whispered when she was back in bed. "Kari...there are...two...others..."

"Visiting hours are over now", the nurse said as she rushed the digidestined out of the room.

 **Author: See what I mean? Short.**

 **Big Brother:*appears out of nowhere* Short but amazing!**

 **Author: WHY?! WHY DO YOU NEVER LEAVE** **ME ALONE?!**


End file.
